Change Of Life
by NekoMusic
Summary: Kagome got an invitation to Kimo . When she got to Kimo she had the biggest change in her life away from her closest friends and families . Will she be lonely in Kimo ? Who will comford her in Kimo if she's sad ? Read on and found out!


An Invitation To Kimo

Author's note:  
hey people whats up . My nickname is Momiji . You can call me that . Thank you for the support SnowAngelYuki ( meh cousin Sandy ) if it isn't for you I will not be typing this story thanks for reading.

Chapter 1:  
" Kagome dear , there's a letter for you ! " Mother called.

" Yea , and yesterday I over heard you that you want to live at a better place with someone else so I called my best friend to let you live in a wonderful place."dad shouted from down the stairs.

While getting dress , I ran down stair " Thank you ! " I told my mom as I opened the envelope . " Hmmm , I wonder where is it .. probably Hawaii or something like that." she thought as she took the letter out of the envelope ,she took a seat and read it :

_Dear Lady Kagome ,_

_You have been invited to a place called Kimo(A.K.A The best place to stay at). ONLY YOU CAN COME, SO DON'T INVITED AN OTHER PERSON ! Kagome: ok...sheesh I was about to invite all my friends. It will be a best time to go tomarrow ! Or you will live in an old apartment. Believe me, it will fill your heart wit happiness once you get to Kimo . When you are finish reading this letter call 1-KIMO and we will offer an limousinen to pick you up today at 3:05p.m better quickly get packed . _

_Sincerely , Your Dad's friend Jikusu Sama_

" Oh my god this is my chance ! " I thought as I reached for the phone but the phone rang first . I picked up the phone " Mushi Mushi , this is Kagome . Whose this ? "

" Hey Kagome what are you doing right now " My friend Ami said .

" Well , I was about to dial a number but you are in the phone , by the way I will be moving to Kimo bye " I said.

" What but you can't leave me can I go with you ? " Ami cried .

" No, sorry the letter said only I can go I was about to invite you guys too but---" I sighed .

" No, its ok you will have a great time in Kimo hey anyways remember to call me when you get there ok see ya! "Ami said happily. " Ok Bye! " I said as I hung up then I dialed 1-KIMO .

" Greetings this is the Kimo residents . " the man in the phone said .

" Hi this is Kagome and I recieved your invitation to Kimo . " I said while walking up the stairs to pack ,

" Hold on . " The man said as he put the phone on hold and somemusic began . While the man was on hold , I packed all my stuff in my all kinds of blue color suit case .

"Lady Kagome, welcome to Kimo we have already offered you the limousinen servive it will arrive at 3:05p.m this afternoon please get packed quickly please don't be late . Thank you for attending to live in Kimo . " The man in the phone said then hung up .

" I am going to miss all my friends and family . " I murmured as I closed the suit case and walked out my bedroom door. I walked down the stair and opened the door " Bye Ma ! Bye Pa ! Got to go to KIMO!"

" Bye honey , remember to give us a call ! " Dad and Mom shouted in the living room .

" Ok! " I smiled as like a wish come true . I closed the door .

"SUPRISE !" shouted my 5 friends in front of me , Ami( annoying) , Hakime(sensitive) ,Sammi(cheerful) , Tohru(respectful) , and Sakura(Nerdy) gathered together .

" Ami ... did you told them?" I was shocked at their suprise as I put down my suitcase.

" Yeah well , I don't want to say bye in front of you myself ! " Ami cried.

" Yeah and we heard you are going to Kimo, so we came here to say goodbye ." Tohru smiled.

" And according to Ami , Kimo is a the most hottest place on earth they have a lot of cute boys ,rich surroundings , and--"Hakime and Sammi continued.

" Here we go again ." I sighed .

" Better get there quick or you will have to live in a apartment then a rich house . " Sakura warnedme.

" But I thought that Hakime and Sammi said-- " I was about to finish when a bright black lemousinen stopped by the Sidewalk.

" Lady Kagome your Lemousinen service has arrived ! " the man said as he walked out and opened the lemousinen door for me .

"Just a second. " I hurried as I picked up my suitcase and walked in the limousinen ."Bye Ami , Sakura, Tohru , Sammi, and Hakime ! " I smiled while waving my hand.

" Bye ... We will miss you alottttttttttttttt ! " they shouted .

The lemousinen already droven off so I the only words I heard was " Bye We will --- " I stood up and get sum drinks in the lemousinen .

"Kimo here I come !" I shouted as I sat down at watched the big screen tv in the lemosinen.

" Life is good when a wish comes true . " I smiled .

_Momiji : Hey I hope you like this story I tried really hard on it lets just say it took me 1 day and 3 hrs . If you like it please write a review ! _


End file.
